


Girlfriend Privileges

by LucindaAM



Series: A Day in the Life [15]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Multi, No Smut, Sequel to Chicken Feathers, Suuuuper light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27425770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucindaAM/pseuds/LucindaAM
Summary: Steve still hasn't got girlfriend privileges back.He's not the only one who loses them.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: A Day in the Life [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946242
Comments: 10
Kudos: 52





	Girlfriend Privileges

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jeanieeelopez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeanieeelopez/gifts).



> Special shoutout to jeanieeelopez who always makes my day! Love ya!

You waited until they were both asleep before you slowly and with the practiced ease that regularly playing a highly competitive game of Operation gave you, moved first Bucky’s arm and then Steve’s arm from off your waist before you blinked out between them. 

You reappeared in the middle of the living room and let out a sigh of relief. It was October in the tower and an unusual heat wave had been rolling through the city for the past week that not even Tony’s impressive air conditioning units could keep up with. Normally, you would have relished the warmer weather because despite your love of the colors of and crispness of fall, the bitter winds could go die in hell for all you cared. But that had been before you’d met your two soldiers who burned too hot at the best of times. 

So, you’d been sneaking out of bed on them. 

You pulled out the pillow and blanket you had stashed under the couch and made yourself comfortable on the couch. You sighed as you sunk into the comfort and thanked your lucky stars Tony didn’t have a single penny-pinching bone in his body. 

You were just drifting off to sleep again when a low voice jolted you awake. “What are you doing?” 

You sat up abruptly, your face flushing as you almost blinked out of existence. “Uhhhhhhhh . . .” You trailed off for what felt like minutes. 

Steve crossed his arms over his chest as he listened to your stammering. Behind him, Bucky came out of the bedroom, rubbing his eyes. “Whatsgoingon?” He mumbled. 

Steve glanced at him and then back at you again. “I don’t know. Seems like SOMEONE decided she doesn’t like sleeping with us.” 

THAT woke Bucky up. His eyes flicked to yours before he glanced down at the nice little bed you’d made for yourself. He crossed his arms over his chest too and you fought against the smile that was creeping across your lips as you took in their matching poses. It was adorable, really, how much they matched sometimes. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” You said, crossing your own arms across your own chest in a mockery of their stance. You decided to go with denial. Flawless. 

Steve took an intimidating step towards you and smirked. “Uh-huh. Want to try that again?” He asked. 

Your eyes narrowed as you glared at him. “Nice try, STEVEN. Questioning my behavior is a boyfriend privilege and I don’t recall those being restored yet.” 

Steve rolled his eyes and glanced over his shoulder at Bucky. 

Bucky smirked at you and shrugged. “As the man who revoked them in the first place, I hereby reinstate Steve’s privileges.” 

You gasped in outrage. 

Bucky’s smirk grew even larger. “In fact . . . I think it’s YOUR privileges that need to be revoked.” 

“What?!” You demanded. 

Bucky shrugged. “Doesn’t seem like you deserve them if you don’t want to sleep with us, doll.” 

Your mouth opened and shut in disbelief as you stared at them. 

Steve threw back his head and laughed before he flung his arm over Bucky’s shoulder. “Seconded.” He said. 

You threw up your hands. “It’s because it’s hotter than hell in here!” You cried out. 

Bucky shook his head as he turned and walked back to the bedroom. “Tell it to the dog house!” He called over his shoulder. 

Steve smirked at you although he did walk over to you and press a gentle kiss to your lips. “I still love you.” He turned and left the living room and you grumbled as you burrowed back into the couch cushions. Somehow, it wasn’t as comfortable as it had been earlier. 

You grumbled to yourself as you fell asleep. 

You hoped this hotwave would end soon. 

You missed your boys.


End file.
